Another Great Passtime
by SearchfortheMoon
Summary: Matthew is tired, so Alfred decides to watch some South Park with him. However, things become a bit more "interesting" between the two. I'm not good at summaries. Basically just a one-shot of SMUT. Heavy incest, too. AmeCan! Cover photo is not mine.


"Al, I don't feel well."

At the small whimper, Alfred poked his head out of the kitchen to smile sympathetically at his twin who currently rested on the living room couch. "I know, Mattie. Hang on, okay? As soon as the chicken soup is done we can watch some _South Park_."

The curly hair twin nodded and then went back to wrapping a blanket around his body. Alfred watched for a moment before walking back into the kitchen. He grabbed two bowls and poured some of the soup in before quickly turning off the stove. After grabbing the spoons, he heading into the living room and sat on the space of couch Matthew left for him. The American boy put his soup on the table, more concerned about his ill brother.

"Here ya' go. Hot and tasty, just the way you like it!" Alfred announced, holding the bowl out for his twin, who unwrapped his arms out of his cocoon to hold it. The American then turned to the television and flicked on Netflix, to where he found the _South Park _icon under the "Recently Watched" category. He decided it was time he and Matthew got lives. Despite that thought, he clicked on a random episode he and his brother had seen a million times, but still found it to be hilarious.

Somewhere during the episode, Matthew finished his bowl of soup and had decided to lay his head down on Alfred's lap. Alfred, in response, started playing with his brother's soft, curly blonde hair. Many would say that the two were almost _too _close to be brothers, but the twins- especially Matthew- would always deny people's questions. Though, those who questioned the duo were, in fact, correct. They hadn't done anything further than the occasional kiss or more-than-brotherly snuggle. Besides, Alfred has this thing going with a girl, and Matthew would feel beyond guilty if they did anything further than that. Alfred would to, of course, but he'd get over it because to him, no one was more important than his sweet brother.

Alfred had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that the _South Park _episode had ended. "Ah, sorry, Mattie. I'll turn on another episode." He started to reach for the WII remote, but a fragile hand caught his wrist. Alfred looked down at his brother with slight confusion. "Mattie…?"

"Sorry, Al. There's something else I'd-" Matthew paused, looking away from Alfred's blue eyes for a moment before glancing back up at his brother, face shaded crimson from the huge blush he was sporting. "There's something else I'd rather do."

The older twin nodded, still somewhat confused. "Sure. What is it?"

Matthew didn't respond, but instead crawled onto the floor, resting on his knees right in front of Alfred. The American boy blushed, getting the idea of what Matthew wanted to do. The younger twin started to unbutton Al's suddenly too-tight jeans. Alfred couldn't help but sigh in relief when the constricting material was removed. However, the blonde couldn't help but question his brother's sudden confidence to final move their relationship to the next level. Alfred had made subtle attempts, but they were always shot down by his twin. "Are you sure about this, Matthew?"

The normally shy twin looked up at him, hands pausing at the elastic of Al's boxers. "I'm sure, Al."

Alfred still had other questions, but Matthew had other plans and finally moved the last article of clothing. The younger twin gave Alfred's half hard cock a glance over, before giving the tip a tentative lick. All of the older twin's thoughts flew out the door at that very moment. Matthew, pleased at the small, shuddering breath his twin blew out, took the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around it and over the slit, lapping up the bit of precum that dripped out.

Slowly, Matthew took more of Alfred's cock into his mouth, almost at the point of deep throating. Alfred encouraged him along with his moans. "Ah, Mattie…"

Alfred wove his fingers into Matthew's light blonde hair. He bucked slightly into Matthew's mouth, almost causing Matthew to gag, but he kept bobbing his head, though pushing Alfred's hips down slightly.

"Mattie, I don't think I can hold much longer." Alfred groaned out, feeling the coil in his stomach. Shortly after, he came, releasing deep into Matthew's mouth. His twin pulled away, swallowing most of the cum. What he didn't dribbled down his chin. Alfred leaned in, pulling his brother into a kiss. He pulled away and licked Matthew's chin, affectively cleaning his brother's face of his semen.

"Gosh, Matt. That was amazing." Alfred paused, a wicked gleam in his eye. "But what kind of brother would I be if I didn't return the favor?" That being stated, Alfred pulled Matthew up and gently pushed him onto the couch, straddling him. He quickly made work of Matthew's sweatshirt and ran his hands over the smaller boy's pale skin. He ran his hands over Matthew's nipples, making his twin shiver. Alfred started kissing up the pale boy's neck, occasionally giving little nips.

"Al!" Matthew cried out in pleasure as Alfred bit his soft spot. Alfred always knew where to touch to make Matthew feel like he was floating in waves of pleasure. They had, of course, gone through kissing each other's necks and feeling their upper torsos.

Alfred smirked against Matthew's neck, deciding that was enough. He pulled away and looked down at Matthew's violet eyes as he hesitantly put a finger through Matthew's sweatpants- meaning he wanted them off.

Matthew gave the okay with a shake of his head. Alfred smiled and slipped them off. He kissed up Matthew's long legs, moving up to kiss the bulge hiding beneath the maple leaf boxers. Alfred pulled those down and tossed them aside. Matthew moved his legs slightly, a bit embarrassed to be completely showing his slender body- in comparison with his brother's more toned look, but when Alfred gave him a smile that truly showed his love for his brother, he moved his legs back, exposing himself fully.

The older twin gave Matthew a quick peck to the lips, starting to feel giddy about the whole idea. He too, started with a lick down his brother's shaft, but quickly moved away from his brother's cock and stuck his fingers by Matthew's mouth. "Suck."

Matthew obliged and placed his lips over the three fingers Alfred offered. He looked up at Alfred with an innocent expression, causing Alfred's own cock to twitch back up in excitement and make his mind wander further into dirty thoughts. Soon, Alfred pulled his fingers away and, seeing them all lubed up, started tracing Matthew's hole with a single digit. With one last glance to his brother's face, he gentle pushed the finger in. He paused at the wince Matthew gave, but Matthew put a brave face on. "Keep going, Al… I can take it." Alfred nodded, continuing to stretch Matthew out. When he felt the tight muscles loosen, he added another finger. He carefully scissored the smaller blonde- wanting to be gentle but also made sure it did the job to prepare his twin. Shortly after that ring loosened, he added the third. Matthew moaned in discomfort, but Alfred made sure to continue doing his job. When he felt that Matthew was prepared well enough, he pulled out the fingers. Matthew gave out a little whine, admitting that it didn't feel that bad once he relaxed. Alfred chuckled. "Easy, Mattie. We're still not done."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I know." He lifted his upper body off the couched and pushed Alfred against the arm rest. "I'm going to ride you so hard that you won't be able to walk in a straight line."

Neither twin missed the way Alfred's cock stood a little but straighter at the assertiveness in Matthew's usually soft voice.

Matthew eased himself to rest right above the base of Alfred's shaft. When he felt that the length was still wet enough, he lifted himself up. He placed one hand on Alfred's chest for support and his other wrapped itself around Alfred's cock to help guide it to Matt's opening. Slowly, he slid himself down on it, releasing a painful hiss as he felt himself stretch more than he did with Alfred's fingers. He didn't realize his brother was that big! Nonetheless, he continued to ease himself down onto Alfred's cock, before finally not being able to go down anymore. He stayed still for a while, panting at the effort. Alfred made sure to stay still, too, not wanting to hurt his brother any more.

After a moment or two, Matthew pulled himself up- almost to the point to be only the tip was inside. Then, he slammed himself back down. He and Alfred moaned simultaneously at the friction caused by the movement. Matt continued riding up and down, and Alfred thrust upwards to meet Matthew half way.

"You feel so good, Matt." Alfred groaned out.

"A-Alfred." Matthew moaned. The pain slowly ebbed away, still there, but now more replaced by pleasure that started to coil in his stomach. "Touchez-moi!" He shouted, his French slipping in.

Alfred happily obliged, moving one of his calloused hands to go and pump Matthew's own dick, trying hard to bring his brother over the edge.

Matthew thrust harder in response, showing Alfred just how much he liked what he was doing. "A-Al, I'm close!"

"Me too, Mattie." Alfred grunted, not slowing down his administrations.

Suddenly, Matthew's walls clenched around Alfred's cock, signaling that he was finally pushed to his limit, his semen spilling onto Alfred's chest. He kept riding Alfred though, trying to return his brother the favor of letting him finish too. Not too long after did Alfred release with a shout of Matthew's name. Alfred did a few more weak thrust before he pulled out with a wet pop. Matthew collapsed on top of Alfred, smearing his own cum even further. Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother's slender form and placed a kiss on top of his head. "I love you, Mattie."

Matthew opened a violet eye to peer up at his brother. He offered a tiny, tired smile. He was completely sated. "I love you too, Al. I really do." He stifled a yawn. "But you know we can't tell anyone about us, okay?"

Alfred looked disappointed, but he shook his head. "I know."

Matthew placed a soft kiss to his brother's jugular as an apology. After a few minutes of resting, he felt Alfred move underneath him. "Al, I'm too tired to move."

"I know, Mattie, but we have to clean up before one of our dads get home, right?" Alfred gently pushed Matthew off of him- though not without a complaint from Mattie. "It's alright Matt, you can relax." Alfred gently lifted Matthew up of the couch and held him bridal style as he slowly walked to their bathroom to wash both of them up. "I'll always have your back, Matthew."

* * *

Aaaannnddd that's where I'm going to leave it. This was my first attempt at smut, so if you have any helpful suggestions, let me know! I hope you enjoyed! This was loosely based on a roleplay I did with someone on my dA account (Mostly the smut part. :3) Starz, if you ever read this, I just want to let you know that I love ya and miss you! 3 Oh, yeah. No judging. AmeCan forever! Almost 2,000 words- that's a record! WOO!


End file.
